


I Can't Be Without You

by anime_music_ships



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_music_ships/pseuds/anime_music_ships
Summary: The boys reunite after more than two weeks of being separated. Cuddles ensue, and Ai is cute. Ai is always cute.





	I Can't Be Without You

“Ai.”

“Yes?”

“Do you understand what people mean when they say that they can't live without another person?”

Ai tilted his head up to look at his boyfriend, Syo’s hand shifting in his hair as he moved. “It's a hyperbole. They mean that it would be hard to live without said person, but they would survive.”

“Yes and no.”

“What do you mean?” Ai still didn't move his head off of Syo’s shoulder. This was his favorite place; you could find him entangled with Syo most of the time.

The blond began to gently scratch at Ai’s head, earning a soft sigh from the taller male. “Sometimes it's meant the way you said, but other times they really can't live without the other person. You know how people die of heartbreak in movies?”

“Yeah.”

“That can actually happen. People can get so sad and stressed without the person they love so much that their body can't handle it.”

Ai sat up and moved to sit on top of Syo. He stared at him with unblinking eyes for a moment before leaning down and kissing Syo’s forehead. “What's wrong? It's not like you to bring up a grim topic like that.”

The blond’s lips formed a small smile. “I'm fine now, it was just really hard to be without you all that time.”

The taller’s head tilted slightly. “You felt like those people in the movies do?”

“Maybe. Being away so long hurt more than I expected it to.” Syo had been gone for a little over two weeks for the filming of a movie. The production team had run into problems and had to change locations as well as scheduling, which landed Syo two hours away for 17 days.

“I knew I would miss you and have trouble sleeping but I didn't think I'd have a hard time working and be noticeably upset. After the first nine days or so it was obvious I was having a hard time. Well, that's what the movie staff said.” The Starish member pulled Ai into a tight hug, squeezing him gently. “I love you so much,” he breathed.

Ai had, of course, noticed that Syo wasn't in the best condition when he had returned a few hours prior. He figured Syo had worked hard as he always did, but he didn't realize how much his boyfriend had gone through. “I love you too Syo. You should've told me you needed to see me; I would've visited you when I had time.”

“I didn't wanna bother you. I knew your schedule was busy too.”

“Syo.” Ai pulled back enough to look into the other’s blue eyes. “Always tell me when you need something. Your health and happiness are very important to me. I want to help you anytime you need it.”

“You're so sweet,” Syo replied with a warm smile. “My sweet boy.”

A tiny smile tugged at Ai’s lips as he laid his head on Syo’s chest. “So you'll tell me when you need help?” he asked as he led the shorter’s hand to his head.

“Yes baby, so long as you tell me when you need help too,” Syo replied as he slid his fingers through Ai’s hair repeatedly. He smiled to himself; Ai was just so cute.

“I will.” The robot’s tone was relaxed and happy as soon as Syo was touching his head. “Are you going to sleep?”

“Yeah, I need to try to catch up. Are you gonna nap with me?”

“I'd never turn down an offer to sleep with you willingly.”

Syo chuckled, and the sound soothed Ai even more. “I love you Syo,” Ai said softly, his voice sweet and a bit breathy.

Syo grinned and his heart warmed. “I love you too baby. Sleep well.”

Ai was asleep seconds later, and Syo followed close behind. It was definitely the best sleep he'd had since two weeks before, and maybe the best sleep he'd ever had.


End file.
